It is believed that histamine and histamine release play a role in the etiology of interstitial cystitis in human females. Recent gene transcript profiling of cats with feline idiopathic cystitis (FIC) compared to the profiles of normal cats or cats with urinary tract infections indicate that genes involved in histamine release and signaling pathways are increased in expression in the cats with FIC. It is believed that histamine may also be involved in feline idiopathic cystitis. Similar gene transcript profiling of a panel of feline cell lines treated with or without lipoic acid indicate that lipoic acid decreases the expression of key genes in the same histamine release/signaling pathways that are up regulated in FIC. Feeding cats with lipoic acid may also reduce the symptoms or prevent the occurrence of FIC.